


Your Biggest Fan

by Hugo_renfield



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugo_renfield/pseuds/Hugo_renfield
Summary: It is Valentine's Day, and the Rooney kids all receive mysterious tokens of love.
Kudos: 11





	Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this while working on my first story. It came together somehow and I'm really proud of it, so I'm posting it on its own. That said, this story exists within the other story, which is to say Liv and Andie are together. It's not really a main focus in this story, but it's important for context.

It was Valentine’s day at Ridgewood High. 

While Liv was in her first period class, she received a few surprises. First, she was anonymously delivered a bouquet of roses. A while later, the show choir came in and delivered a singing valentine. Near the end of the period, her favorite drink was delivered to her. She had no idea who had done this. Romantic gestures weren’t exactly Andie’s style.

“Artie!” she said to herself. She considered throwing it away, but it had been a late night and she needed a caffeine boost. And she did like roses. She decided to hide them in her locker.

While she was discreetly putting them away, Maddie snuck up behind her.

“Hey Liv,” She said, startling her, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing Mads,” Liv said, trying to act normal.

“Did you get roses?” Maddie said, amused.

Liv brought her voice down. “Yeah, but don’t tell anyone,” she urged. “This has Artie written all over it.” 

“Liv, why are you so worried about Artie?” 

“Maddie, it’s embarrassing!” Liv said in an urgent whisper. 

The girls went off to their next classes. 

On her way, Liv was stopped by Artie and his minions. 

“Olivia Rooney!” Artie said dramatically. “I assume you received my token of love.”

“Yeah,” Liv said nervously, “I got them all.”

“What do you mean?” Artie asked. 

“Yeah, I got the roses, and the drink, and the singing valentine,” Liv said. “I have to admit, I appreciated the drink. Really needed that.”

Artie looked confused.

“What?” Liv asked.

“It appears you have more than one admirer,” Artie said at last, “for ‘twas not I who sent the roses and drink.”

“Really?” Liv is just as confused now as he is.

“Do you really think that I, Artemis Smalls, would send the most beautiful girl in Steven’s Point such material goods as roses and a drink?” He said self-righteously, “No, I prefer to express my devotion through the arts.” 

“Well, then, who was it?”

“I know not, my queen,” Artie answered. 

“Well... Thanks?” Liv turned and proceeded to class. She texted Maddie:

_Well, it wasn’t Artie. He only sent the singing Valentine_

_And you’re sure it wasn’t Andie?_

_Andie’s not really a flowers kind of person_

_True_

\-------------------------------

It was time for lunch. Liv was feeling better after her mysterious tea delivery, and the mystery roses in her locker smelled heavenly. 

She found Maddie, staring dumbfoundedly at a bouquet of roses in her hands.

“So, you got one too.”

“Who’s doing this?” Maddie wondered aloud. Maybe it was Josh. Maddie knew he liked her. But that still didn’t explain Liv’s. 

Maddie stuck them in her locker and the twins headed to their usual lunch table to wait for the others. 

Joey hurried over to them. He, too, was holding a bouquet of roses, and he had a panicked look on his face.

“You too?” the twins said. 

“Okay this is getting weird,” Maddie said.

“Help,” said Joey. He glanced fearfully over his shoulder. 

“Joey, do you know who did this?” Liv asked.

“My guess is Willow,” he said. 

That made the most sense since Willow was crazy about Joey. This was exactly the kind of thing she would do. But what about the twins? Was Willow playing a joke? It wasn’t a cheap joke, if so. 

Andie made her way over to the table. 

“Hey, nice flowers Joey,” she said casually. Then she turned to Liv. “Did you get the drink I sent you?”

“That was you?” Liv asked. 

“Well, yeah,” Andie replied. “I knew you could use it since you were up late last night.”

Liv felt silly now. Of course Andie had gotten her the drink. Andie knew it was her favorite. “Yeah, thanks. I really needed it.” Liv smiled. “But you didn’t get me roses, did you?”

“Nope, wasn’t me.” Andie took a seat. 

“Maddie got some too. And Artie sent me a singing valentine, so that was... fun.” Liv added. 

“So all three Rooneys got roses, huh?” Andie thought.

“Well, we’re pretty sure Joey’s are from Willow,” Maddie said, “but ours remain a mystery.” 

“Maddie,” Liv asked, “Do you think yours could be from Josh?”

“That’s what I was wondering,” she said, “But Josh doesn’t even go here. It has to be someone who goes to school here.” 

They all turned as they heard a voice shout from across the room. “I SEE YOU GOT MY ROSES, LITTLE MAN!” Willow came charging over to the table. Joey quickly got up and tried to make an exit, but was stopped head-on by a starry-eyed Willow. 

“Called it,” Maddie said. 

\-------------------------------

Liv met Maddie at their lockers after school.

“Find out anything new?” she asked.

“Nope,” Maddie replied. She opened her locker and removed the mystery roses. 

“So it wasn’t Artie, it wasn’t Andie, and it wasn’t Willow.” Liv pondered. 

“I literally have no idea at this point,” Maddie shrugged. 

The girls turned to leave the building.

“Hey girls,” came an all too familiar voice. It was their mother. “I see you got my flowers!”

Maddie and Liv stopped in their tracks and shared a look of complete surprise.

“It was you!?” they said together.

“What?” their mom said. “I just thought it would be nice to get flowers for my girls!” 

The twins had no words.

“The proceeds go towards the STEM department.” She added. 

The girls cracked a smile, and then they started to laugh.

“Mom, we spend all day trying to figure out who our secret admirer was!” Maddie told her.

“Oh, you guys know I’m your biggest fan,” their mom said. 

They nodded. It made sense now. 

Smiling, the twins closed the distance between themselves and their mother and shared a hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a secret admirer for a while. At first, it was just going to be Andie doing sweet things for Liv and Liv thinking it was Artie the whole time, but it turned into this and I'm quite pleased.


End file.
